Broken Fate
by Hawk-eye-33
Summary: Their fate was broken; one thing after another seemed to throw everything out of balance. Now they only had each other. Gabriel T. Rorke was making moves and the only person who knew his whereabouts was his son, Jakob Rorke. On the move, the Ghosts no longer worry about their fate. As broken as it was, it was just a thing of the past. The Ghosts had one job: And fate didn't matter.
1. Chapter 1

**Ayo. Hi guys! So me and my friend share this profile, it's where we post collabs, possibly one shots too? :P So this fanfiction is set five years before the Ghosts campaign. Please, read, review, enjoy. BTW, Friday's mask looks like 'Misfits Headphones' symbol and Night's looks like the 'Skullcandy Headphones' symbol. Ok bye. Evar Bear is my friend on this BTW.**  
**~Hawk-eye-33**

* * *

**[Callie "Friday" Spence]**  
**[August 1st, 2022]**  
**[Ghosts Hideout, Location Unknown]**

I sulked around the base looking for our german shepherd, Hank. It was time for his bath and the dog had escaped me, again. I sigh. He would too. Hank only acts like this when I have to deal with him. He especially never does this for Elias or Merrick. Only me. Only me, only me.

"Friday!" A voice calls out. I turn around and I'm standing face to face with Keegan Russ, the scout sniper and medic for our squad, the Ghosts. The Ghosts, officially known as Task Force: STALKER. We were the best, the best out of those left. We were taught not to break, stay frosty, stay alert, speak without speaking, see without seeing, think quickly, and never stop fighting. That's what we were made to do. Why we fight? Another story. But, back to Keegan.

"Yes?" I ask, kinda annoyed that he was stopping me from catching Hank. He motions for me to follow him.

"Sorry. I got to catch..." Just then Neptune comes around the corner holding Hank. I narrow my eyes. "Never mind." I say and turn back to Keegan. I notice that his mask is pulled up, but his face paint is still on. I checked my cargo pocket, patting it to make sure that my own Ghost Mask was still there. It was. I lost it once and took forever to find it. Once you get your Ghost Mask, things don't seem to be the same without it. Whether you're just hanging at the base, or out there on the field, your mask was with you. It's what made you a Ghost, well, in a way at least. "What's up?" I say following him.

"Merrick needs us in the war room. Something about Kingpin." Hearing that made my blood boil, Kingpn, aka Jakob Rorke, was the son of Gabriel Rorke, our former leader.

It was seven years ago, two years before ODIN struck America, that we had been approved to go on a surprise mission and take out General Diego Almagro in Caracas, Venezuela, then the Federation Capital. The team was me, Merrick, Rorke, Elias and Ajax. Blue, Keegan and Night had stayed behind. It was 2015, like I had previously said, two years before ODIN had struck America in 2017. I guess long story short, I guess, Almagro flooded the entire city, and even wiped out about half of his own men. Well, Rorke, instead of pulling back and getting us out of there, decided to keep chasing Almagro. Later, we caught up to Almagro's heli and Elias had successfully taken Almagro down, but the heli was badly damaged. It went down, Rorke was falling, Elias had his arm, but it was too much for the heli. Elias let Rorke go, reassuring us that it was the hardest decision he's ever made. It was after that mission, we lost him and Rorke was turned on us.

But it wasn't the mission that I had remembered, it was Elias' and Rorke's conversation before we landed that brought everything back. Elias and Rorke had both been talking about their sons. When Keegan said 'Kingpin', it brought it back. Why Rorke and Jakob were against us. I'm shaken out of the memory once I've realized that we've reached the war room.

"Come on." Keegan says while grabbing my hand and pulling me in after him. We've been together now for about six months. Weird, Keegan had liked me for a I had shown no interest to even trust anybody here. Well, eventually I opened up to him and now we were here. Keegan pulled me into the war room behind him. I took a quick look around, Elias and Merrick were both standing at the front, side by side with their arms crossed. Ajax and Haden side by side, so close they were touching, who didn't dare to show any affection in front of Merrick. Unlike Keegan and I, who liked to press our luck and showed affection in front of Merrick. Neptune, Torch and Grim were all in chairs and Kick was in the back leaning on the wall. Me and Keegan sat at the table across from Neptune and Grim. Sasha stood quietly to the side, all of the guys were quietly talking, but once Elias checked that everyone was here, and Merrick cleared his throat, they all shut up. I kept my eyes on the table, but paid complete attention to Elias and Merrick.

"A couple of days, you are going out to the edge of South America. We've received word that a Feds base is there. Some of you will go in, and destroy it from the inside out. The rest will be outside, waiting, so if anything goes bad, you're ready."

"Excuse me, sir, but where exactly is Codename Kingpin in all of this?" I interrupt, in turn getting a slight glare from Merrick, but I ignored it. Elias smirked and pointed to the map of the base he spread out over the table.

"Right here." Elias said, tapping the base. I frowned.

"Wait. Your telling me..." I began as I leaned forward to see the map better. "... That Kingpin..." I continued.

"... Is right there in the middle of this factory." Merrick finishes. I lean back in my chair and smile in response.

"Wait. Sir, who all is going?" Kick asks.

"Merrick, Keegan, Friday, Blue and Grim." Elias says nodding his head. "Dismissed. Any questions, come see me." Elias says with a wave of his hand. Everyone gets up and exits, some going to the rec room, or some type of training. I find Hank sleeping under a table in the Rec Room. I creep up to Hank and grab his collar.

"Gotcha now boy!" I laugh. I grabbed his collar and dragged Hank to the bathrooms, the showers. The adjusted the water carefully, whereas it wasn't too hot or cold, soaked him and then began to massage soap and shampoo into his fur.

"Fuck!" I yell when Hank shakes himself, getting suds and water all over the place, the walls, the floor, me. Then I hear the deep chuckle, coming from no one other than Keegan. I smile hearing his voice. "Mind helping me?" I ask. I hear his boots hit the ground softly as he comes up behind me. Keegan reaches around me to hold Hank while I rinse the suds off.

"Stay boy." Keegan says softly. As much as a badass Keegan was around the others and even out _there_, when we were in the middle of a war, fighting, when everything was calm and he was around me, his soft sweet side came out. Keegan was the best thing that ever happened to me, _Keegan and the Ghosts_. I finish with Hank and drain the water while Keegan grabbed a towel and handed it to me so I could dry Hank off. I let Hank go and turn to Keegan.

"Thank you." I say smiling. And Keegan gives a slight smile back.

"Not a problem. Hey, do you remember Elias's sons? The Walker boys?" I raise an eyebrow.

"What about them?" I ask. Yea, of course I remembered all the times, Elias talked about them two, all the times the team asked when they would be ready to join, and every time Elias quietly replied with 'soon'.

"Do you think Elias will let them in here before or after we catch Rorke?" Keegan says pulling me closer to him.

"Better be before, we could use them. They sound like really good boys." I mutter.

"They do." Keegan says kissing the top of my head before leaving.

* * *

**[Sasha "Night" Miller]**

**[August 1st, 2022]**

**[Ghosts Hideout, Location Unknown]**

I put my hands in my pockets and shuffled down the hall. Tomorrow was going to be the day. Well, one of the days. And if Jakob gave us what we wanted, then yes, tomorrow would be the day, If Jakob told us where his dad was hiding, where the sick bastard was, then yes. We could win. But no. Jakob was like his dad. He had the training of a Ghost, and Ghost are taught are never break. Ghosts don't break. So, even if Jakob was at that factory tomorrow, even if they managed to get him, even get Kingpin _here, _for an interrogation session, I had a feeling it wasn't going to go well.

Don't get me wrong, I have te faith in my team. I know they can do it. It's just that if Jakob is like his dad, Gabriel, then yes, we were going to have a problem on our hands. But Elias and Merrick were going to be there. And they have ways of making bitches talk.

* * *

I slammed the door shut behind me. I had just gotten back from running and it was_ late. _I put my hands in my pockets, then bit my lip. Which, doing both were bad habits that I needed to get rid of. Oh well, at least it was better than alcohol or tobacco. Don't get me wrong, I did have the occasional drink here and there, but that was it. Occasional.

"Where the fuck have you been Miller?!" Merrick's sharp, stern voice immediately breaks the silence. Luckily, it's just me and him in the hallway. And we've had this argument plenty of times.

"I was out running, _sir." _Merrick mutters some thing under his breath and walks away. _He must be stressed or worried about tomorrow or maybe even to tired to deal with me tonight._ I sigh and at first head to the rec room. In there, I find Blue, Keegan, Friday, Ajax, and Kick.

"Hey girl!" Friday says when I sit down to join.

"Hey." I say back. "So whatcha doing?"

"Cards. Want to play? I can deal you in right quick." I shrug my shoulders.

"Sure."

* * *

**Ok, so, for one, clearly not the best ending to a chapter, ESPICALLY the first chapter, but, I've been working on it for far too long and honestly didn't know what else to add. So, yea. I just did that. xD Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed and my co-author will be writing the next chapter, but I don't know when since her phone hasn't been working and I can't contact her. xD.  
~Hawk-eye-33**

**PS-**

**(The story cover is all of the OC's:)**

**Top Left- Callie/Friday**

**Top Right- Haden/Blue**

**Bottom Left- Hank**

**Bottom Right- Sasha/Night**

**BTW- Would it help you all if I added the OC bios in next time I updated?**

**Thankssss for reading!**

**~Hawk-eye-33**


	2. Chapter 2

***Raises hands.* I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY. Look, no excuses, straight up. I got grounded for a while, and when I got un grounded I lost inspiration to type this. :( But, I'm going to push through this. **

**Ok! So I was texting Evar Bear and she is currently on vacation (with no access to a computer.) I was ok with waiting until she returns but she told me that she couldn't do the chapter, and here I am doing chapter two! This might be sucky, because I have never typed an original mission before! **

**Lol. **

**Also, because me and Evar Bear are two different people, our authors notes will be different, and since this is my profile, meaning only on chapters I type will I post update times and etc. Her author notes will, well, you can probably tell from the way we type we are different people! xD **

**..**

**Review Replies: (Thanks for the reviews peeps!)**

**Guest: Yes they share a room, and lol. Idea's are always welcome (That goes for anybody k?) Hmmm, marriage huh? Hee hee. I'll see how Keegan feels about that..**

**Spitfire USN- Lol, um. You gave me an idea for this mission, so, happy? Lol, and I'm pretty sure no relation between them two? Honestly, all of these characters were from a role play. Friday and Night were mine, Blue and Hank were Evar Bear's, Lol. But yea, I love Monday. (From Namesake?) She's a good character! And her past is so.. ugh! You and Red are amazing writers. (Guys, check their stories out!)**

**..**

**AND CHRIST. (Sorry to make this longer.) I forgot, we have an all original squad of soldiers called 'The Shadows' that sometimes work alongside the Ghosts. (You will see them on a few missions and mentioned a few times.) Quick poll? Should we do another collab telling the Shadows story?**

**Right quick, (this is bad.) I know I'm in ROTC but, ermmm. I don't know a lot about weapons. (Guns,) so, if I say something inaccurate, please let me know? Thanks.**

**Hey, so my boyfriend was going to take me hunting but, it turns out I need a shooting permit? Like, the fuck bro? Lol, I was surprised but I shoulda expected it huh?**

**..**

**Updates: **

**Indestructible: After I update Rebelle**

**Rebelle: After I update this and Dovahkiin (yep, finally updating that one. Heehee. *Sigh*)**

**Call of Duty- Homefront: Being worked on, but currently two authors who submitted a SYOS will not reply to me and I need their chapter part, so ugh! (It's classykazmiller25 [I got him] and cleanupguywithagun [If you know him personally, please tell him to check his PM on FanFic! Lol, thanks?])**

**Dovahkiin- *Le sigh* Working on that son of a gun! Lol. **

**..**

****Right quick, there is no Blue POV this chapter, eh. Maybe Evar Bear will be back in time for chapter three? And sorry this note is so long….**

* * *

_Sometimes I feel like I'm alone_

_Hoping, praying You hear me_

_Screaming inside to ease the pain_

_Save me, keep me alive_

_(Believe-The Letter Black)_

* * *

**[Callie "Friday" Spence]**

**[August 4th, 2022]**

**[Operation Kingpin- 0300]**

**[Federation Factory/Base, South America]**

I gripped my Honey Badger tight as I slide out from under the bushes. Merrick to my left, Keegan on my right. Blue, Grim and Hank were down a few yards to the right. They were going to be going through the factory a different way. Not only were we going to destroy this base from the inside out, but we had to find Kingpin in all of this. I thought the plan over in my head. _Blow the power, and go stealth unless if your cover is blown, get to the main hard drives inside, plant the bug, place the bombs, find Jakob Rorke, aka Kingpin, and get the hell outta there._

It sounded good to me, we had done worse stuff before, more high risk missions, more, dangerous stuff. I gave a low sigh and pulled my mask tighter over my face. The factory was at least a hundred yards away. I locked eyes with Keegan for a quick moment and he winked. He did it every mission we went on together. Keegan used it for a symbol of good luck, and the mission would go well. I smiled and winked back. Of course, it meant nothing if I didn't return it.

"Moving up." Merrick's loud, but at the same time quiet, voice broke through. I snapped my head to the front again and squatted low behind Keegan who followed Merrick. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Blue, Grim and Hank move up and disappear into the trees. "Halt." Merrick says and we all stop in our tracks. "Enemy Patrol. Drop down! At least four or five, let's just let them pass." As soon as Merrick said '_drop'_, I was on my torso in the soft dirt. The patrol was thirty, thirty-five maybe, feet away. I grit my teeth and wait for them to pass. We waited until they were at least near the corner of the building again before Merrick had us move forward. We low crawled nearly half the way, just to be sure no more patrols or enemies were waiting around. When we had just about fifty yards to the power box, Grim came over on the comms.

"Merrick, were by the side doors. Positions for stand by are marked, we know where to go. Let us know when you're ready to kick this off bro." Merrick looked at us and we gave a nod of our head, the '_we're ready'_ symbol. Merrick nodded back.

"Grim, be ready in five. Four. Three. Two. One. Lights off."

"Let's get the slumber party started ladies." Grim might've been a big scary dude when he wanted to be, but he also had a very playful side to him, where a small bit of it showed in missions as long as the heat was low.

"Goggles on." Keegan said and I slipped my Night Vision on just as Merrick slowly opened the door.

* * *

Sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall was a Federation Soldier, sleeping. I mentally face palmed. What the hell was he doing? Napping, on the job? With soldiers like this, I am honestly sometimes dumbfounded at how we were at a stalemate in the war. But then, I remembered that they had Jakob and Gabriel, the Rorkes, on their side.

And that was enough. Them two, versus the Ghosts and Shadows, was enough to bring any war to a stalemate, no matter who had their backs or even if it was just us versus each other. The Rorke's played good games, and we had habits of evening the score.

Merrick crept upon the sleeping Fed and placed a hand over his mouth. His eyes jerked open and Merrick slit his throat before he had the chance to even blink. Merrick kept his knife out, prompting us to do the same. I pulled out my silenced Taurus model 24/7 and knife, crossing my arms over. I followed Keegan and Merrick , Merrick who was opening doors and checking inside for enemies. We found the few ones, also with Night Vision or a flash light, no more than three at a time, taking them out before any body was alerted.

Then, Merrick opened a door that was deep inside the factory. The room we needed to place the bug in. Keegan set to work onto downloading the virus and the bug into the hard drives and systems. Grim's voice broke through in on the comms.

"Merrick, sir. We searched this place high and low. There is no sign of Kingpin any where, sir."

"Damn that bitch. Ok, meet at the rendezvous point. We're almost done here." Grim acknowledged the order and went silent again. Just as Keegan stood up, meaning he was done, gunfire rained into the room. Keegan yelled a curse out and was silent after that. Merrick dragged him into cover and then me and him cleared the room.

"Grim, our cover is blown. Hurry up and get out now!" Merrick yelled into the comms and I checked on Keegan. I grit my teeth. He was out cold. Merrick threw Keegan over his shoulder and patted my back. "C'mon Friday. Your boy is tough." We made it out of the base and as soon as Grim spotted us, detonated the bombs and C4 we placed. I stayed silent the entire way back to our base.

* * *

**[Sasha "Night" Miller]**

**[August 4th, 2022]**

**[Ghosts Base, Location Unknown]**

I was leaning on the counter, talking to Kick and Torch when the rest of the team returned. I wasn't in there when they took Keegan into the infirmary, I wasn't in there when Callie broke down, I wasn't in there when Merrick had to comfort her, I didn't see him stop acting like a jerk long enough to treat her like a baby sister. I was in there though, when Callie and Elias got into it.

"Friday, please. It's not your fault. Nothing could have stopped Keegan from being shot."

"Elias, we are a team, we're supposed to _watch _each others backs. I didn't do that!" I walked into the room and leaned on the door frame just as Callie put her hands on her hips.

"Friday, it is not your fault." Elias said calmly. Callie paced around for a moment. Than stopped, and in the process did a right face so she was facing Elias.

"No, you're right. Elias, it's your fault. Your intel was wrong, your intel was incorrect, wrong place, looking for the wrong person, and now Keegan-" Elias interrupted her to say something but Callie slammed her fists down on his desk.

"Don't you dare give me that shit! Keegan is injured because of your stupid ass mistakes!" I left the room and Merrick walked past.

"Not taking it well?" He asked and I shook my head, and continued walking as Merrick slipped into the room. I sighed and returned to the kitchen. I poured myself some coffee. The next few weeks until Keegan was back on his feet were going to be long.

* * *

**Sorry. This was supposed to be updated a **_**long **_**time ago, but I'm not making any excuses. And, please, don't expect regular updates for the next couple of months because I'm going to be going through a little bit. **

**I can't go into much detail right now, but I promise I'll fill you guys in if every thing works out ok! **

**OKKKKKK, it's past mid night here, so good night/ morning where ever you are.**

**Ps. I know this is soo bad, sorry not sorry. Actually TBH, I am sorry. Lol, enjoy your night/ day my viewers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No note besides update times will be random, and Evar Bear may have dropped the story. Opps. I just texted her but... I'm not sure.**

**Enjoy. Prob a short chapter, no review replies. I'm sorry.**

**But shoutout to SpitfireUSN and DEFCON for reviewing. And Keegan was shot in the stomach.**

**I really do apologize guys... I'm a shit author.**

**[Callie "Friday" Spence]**

**[August 8th, 2022]**

**[Ghosts Base-Location Unknown]**

I finished the lap, placing my hands on my knees while I struggled to catch my breathe. I had been pushing myself nonstop, gotta keep in shape you know?

"Friday! Slow down! Damn girl, where's the fire?" Blue caught up to me, equally out of breathe. Metrical mentioned that we might have had an upcoming mission but he had said no more.

"If you can't keep up then I'll just need to get another running partner." I said bitterly and laughed when the younger girl flipped me off.

"How are you and Ajax doing?" I asked. She shrugged. "Bad?"

"No, we're fine." She laughed. "He just gets bitchy when Hank jumps in between us. We shared a smiled before heading back inside. I wiped sweat from my brow grabbing two bottled waters from the fridge and tossing one to Blue. She nodded a thanks and I headed to the showers.

**...**

**[Sasha "Night" Miller]**

**[August 8th, 2022]**

**[Ghosts Base-Location Unknown]**

I stared at Merrick; mouth hanging open. "No. Sir, absolutely not."

"Miller, I know clean and clear isn't really your thing, but Friday, with Keegan in the infirmary, her head isn't in the fight." I groaned. "It could be stealth." I was the intel girl. I had actually been to combat few times. What was Merrick thinking?

"You know Friday is going to want in. She'll probably throw a damn fit if you don't let her. She's been training nonstop-"

"Exactly." The captain cut me off. "She's exhausted. You, me, Neptune and Grim will be leaving tomorrow. So go get packed. What the hell.

I quickly readied my gear and headed to the training room. A quick round of kickboxing with the dummy and then I would be on my way.

Right? Quick.

**...**

I sit on the couch in the rec room as Neptune gets his ass handed to him in some racing game him and Ajax were playing. I flip through the pages of my book, but I really wasn't reading it. "Here. You play." Ajax shoves the controller in my hand and I look up, very surprised, to see that he lost.

"Mother fucker wrecked my car." He points at Neptune, who is smiling proudly. I laugh.

"Nah. I suck at this type of stuff." I shake my head and hold the controller back out. "Little big planet is my shit." I joke and I completely lose it when Grim actually pulls the disc out and sticks in the system, replacing the previous game. He shrugs.

"My daughter likes it." We load the game and when Grim's character comes on screen, I'm completely gone. In place of the usual brown stitching is cupcake pink and vanilla white fabric. The hair is long and curly blonde with a flower behind the ear, pink ballet flats and to finish, a sparkly pink tutu.

"Grim what the actual fuck?" Ajax cries and I hold my stomach from laughing so hard. I'm actually crying along with Ajax and Neptune.

"I told you. I have an 8 year old daughter!" The tank growls, but no one hears.

"What's with all the commotion?" Friday asks as her and Merrick walk in. She glances at the screen, at the controller hanging limply in Grim's hand, back to the screen, and finally back to Grim. "Grim... What the hell are you doing wearing a fluffy, let's not mention the glitter, skirt? Just... Never mind. Don't tell me, please." Friday states and she snaps a picture before losing it herself too.

Merrick though, well the guy has a sour sense of humor anyway, but he just stands there shaking his head with a straight face.

"I need a new team." He mutters to himself going to the fridge. The laughing died down but not for long because when Grim loads the last save on "create a level", we all lose it again. Even Merrick chokes on his beer.

It's a completely finished-and furnished- castle. Should I mention it's all in pink? Pink candy cane striped wallpaper, cupcakes filling the halls, just everywhere. Friday takes more pictures before the sound of someone clearing their throat causes us all to shut up. Everyone looks to the doorway to find Elias standing there.

"Callie, it's Keegan." She freezes, hell, we all do. "He's awake." Friday doesn't move for a moment, and we all stare at her. But her shock quickly wavers away and she jumps to her feet, fleeing the room and almost knocking Elias over.

"Sorry!" Friday yells behind her and Elias shrugs it off with a small smile. Friday would be back to herself in no time.

"Grim, what the fuck is that?" Elias looks at the screen while Grim says something under his breathe, causing all of us to lose it again.

**...**

**[Callie "Friday" Spence]**

**[August 8th, 2022]**

**[Ghosts Base-Location Unknown]**

"He just woke up but, he's still a bit groggy so take it easy. And he needs rest so don't stay for too long." I thank the nurse and take a seat beside his bed.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Like shit." Is the reply. I playfully roll my eyes. "Are you ok? The nurses were talking... You snapped on Elias. Hell, I even heard Merrick went soft on you..." He chuckles.

"I was pretty worried. Keegan, I-I was scared. You were out, stone cold and ..." I'm silenced when he grabs one of my hands.

"I'm ok. Isn't that what matters?" I nod my head smiling before leaning forward to kiss him.

"There's a clean and clear tomorrow. I convinced Merrick to let me go." Keegan shook his head.

"If Merrick didn't let you go from the start..." He began but I cut him off.

"Oh shut up." I said kissing him. "The nurse said you need sleep. I'll be back tonight." I squeezed his hand and stood up, him squeezing back before letting go. I stopped in the doorway, turning around, to see the IV already making him drift into a slumber and unspoken words between us hung in the air.

**... **

**Quick chapter. Hope you enjoy. The part about Grim and what his daughter (name suggestions? I might mention her a few times and I don't like not naming the kid.) did to his game (her game really but it's his account.) was fun to write. A big tough tank like Grim helping his 8 year old daughter dress up (basically) a doll. Cute. **

**Review people!**

**-HAWKEYE33**

**-Over and out**


End file.
